Francois Flaubert
Francois Jacques Flaubert (pronounced Franz-swan Zhak) is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian who appears as a quaternary villain in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Frank was Fortunato Regime's Spy who often worked with his son, Rayce Flaubert. Biography Little is known about Francois' early life, but at some point he moved to New York City, where he lived alongside his son, Rayce. Although what they are to her was never explained, Frank and Rayce are related to Gracie Flaubert. At some point, Rayce and his daddy joined the Fortunato Regime, and soon became enforcers for the family. Rayce later became a made man while Frank became a spy. Dad and son would become loan-sharks who collect money from any people that are indebted to the Fortunatos. In 2018, the two also got a task to collect money from Gay Tony Prince, who was in debt to Don Fortunato himself. The two developed a deep hatred towards Tony and his bodyguard, Luis Lopez. GTA After a bank heist, Rayce and Frank arrive at Tony's apartment in order to collect money from Tony. The two enter Tony's apartment and meet Luis Lopez, Tony's bodyguard, for the first time. After a few class-related comments and insults to Luis, the Flauberts take the money and leave the apartment, laughing at Luis and Tony. Flaubert is later seen alone briefly at the Maisonette 9 club. He can be seen talking to some girls and even flirting and making out with one. The reason he was there alone was because he did not want to see Rayce that he was cheating on his mother. Death After the kidnapping and release of Gracie Flaubert, Rayce Flaubert tells Luis to meet him and Frank at the underground restrooms of Middle Park. There, the Flauberts tell Luis that Don Fortunato is angry at Luis and Tony over the diamond trade, and wants one of them dead, while the other will work for them and for him personally. As they prefer to work with Luis in the future, Flauberts order him to kill Tony. Francois and Rayce leave for the nightclub, and Luis leaves soon afterwards. The three later confront Tony, and Luis says that he's sorry. Rayce gives his father's .45 Automatic to Luis and tells him to kill Tony. Luis, however, had "second thoughts" and instead of killing Tony, he shoot Frank in the head, killing him instantly. Rayce is spared due to Tony's convincing and his "made man" status. Personality and traits Although a lot less is known of Francois' characteristics than his son's, similar to his son, Francois was a brutish thug and loan-shark who showed high-class, rather "rich jerk" tendencies. He was often rude and aggressive towards people he disrespected, such as Tony and Luis, and loved to insult them with his sonny. Trivia *Frank is one of few characters in the game that never appears outside cutscenes and as such, he does not have gameplay character model. Gallery Rayce_and_his_dad.jpg|Francois with his son ordering around Luis. Rayce_and_daddi.jpg|Rayce and Frank intimidating Tony. Luis_shoots_Frank.jpg|Luis killing Francois. Francois_IRL.jpg|Francois' voice actor. Category:Fathers Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Barzinis Category:French Category:Overweight characters Category:Mobsters Category:Spys Category:Bullies Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Old Farts Category:Neutral Evil